


Alpha

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha x Alpha, Chrome horny, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Mentions of teeth filing, Mutual Attraction, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, mentions of bullying, post rut, sexual curiosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Chrome never knew he could be so attracted to someone... especially not another alpha.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Alpha

Cold, the bitter teeth of winter begins to nip at his ankles. Chrome shifts in his place uncomfortably, but he sees Senku emerging from the observatory. His skin is shining and his eyes are bright again. Not as they were before. Dull and aching and _begging_ for the touch of another. 

Chrome had found him on the top floor, breathless and needy a few days ago. The air smelled of hard booze- intoxicating but somehow mixed with a sweet cherry scent. Senku had smelled very good. It was his alpha scent. When he had noticed Chrome he almost looked frightened. 

The brunette knew Senku was a very untraditional alpha. He surely had the _presence_ of one, but not quite the physique. Chrome didn’t have physical strength himself, but he certainly had more than Senku. 

Senku’s sudden rut hadn’t helped the feelings Chrome had pledged to make disappear. That pledge wasn’t made even an hour before he found Senku. 

It was winter now, and he knew how awful rut could be during such a time. He licks over his own fangs. Now Senku was all better. Good as new because he had spent his rut pressing himself deep into something he had brought from his first few months awake. 

In this world, alphas aren’t supposed to think of other alphas in such perverse ways. They’re supposed to abhor each other’s rut stench. But Chrome remembers very vividly drooling at the mouth. They’re supposed to lust after omegas and pour pups into them- although Chrome rather thinks more natural love is better than their primal instincts. And according to Senku, in modern times that’s exactly how it was. 

There is a hundred tale that teaches this, but the village is small and the need for people is valuable. So of course their culture is this way. 

But Senku. Oh man, was he ever the interesting one. Even when Chrome had bared his fangs at him during their fight about the sulfuric acid lake, Senku had only looked on him unamused. Any other alpha would’ve showed their own pearly whites to fight him. Senku didn’t need to do that. He had said, very calm in fact, 

_“What are you doing, Chrome?”_

Ah, that’s when Chrome knew he had met his match. 

When he had smelled that intoxicating alcoholic cherry air.. and even now as he watched the other alpha rejoin their work, Chrome decides giving up on his strange feelings wasn’t an option. Senku had told him all types of relationships existed in the past. And he wants it to be the same way today, too. In this stone world he had grown up in.

“Senku,” Chrome takes in the fruity scent of the observatory floor. It’s warmer in here than the lab he’d made bed in for the last few days. 

Senku isn’t far. He hardly ever was. Not too far away. 

“Mm?” Ah, his half asleep voice was cute. 

It gathers butterflies and red heat in his stomach. Chrome swallows. Even though they were always together, this was the only time they have alone most days. So he will take any chance he can get. 

“In the past... did alphas and other alphas have relationships together?” 

He lets the silence stretch between them. Senku’s breath is audible, so he’s aware that he is still awake. But as it grows too uncomfortable, he has to press on. 

“Senku?”

“They did,” he answers almost immediately, “but it wasn’t common, it was the most frowned upon relationship... two omegas being together was seen as cute- and it was even seen as not a relationship at all in a lot of spaces but.. alphas who enjoy the company of other alphas they are.. lepers of their own kind.”

Chrome bites his lip. Did Senku think that way? Was he saying it is wrong to have these feelings? His questions come un concerning of his own doubtful thoughts. 

“So it is wrong then? That sort of relationship?”

“No, it is not.” He feels his tensing body relax at the other alpha’s words. 

“In nature, there is no social fronts or pressures and we can see plenty of animal species that have the same genetic dynamics as us behaving in those ways, it is completely natural.” 

“And if I told you I’ve had those desires before- for another alpha?” Chrome says it without thinking. 

Senku laughs, to his surprise, “Ruri is a beta, you know.”

“I-I know that- who said anything about her?” Chrome huffs in annoyance. Senku is smarter than that and he needs to not play dumb for his sake. Betas are far too rare in this world. And Senku had even mentioned if Ruri would’ve ever presented as an alpha or omega, she would not have made it because of the fluctuation of her hormones mingled with her damaged immune system. 

“Well I’m certain you wouldn’t be the only one in the village to have such feelings.” He doesn’t give him much of an answer. If that’s what his words could be called. 

There’s another long stretch of silence. Chrome has become restless and he shifts on his side to gaze at the other through the darkness. 

“You know,” Chrome drags out the vowel, “you never talk about yourself Senku- What about you? What’s your preference?” Chrome knew going direct would be easiest when it came to this guy. 

“ _I like alphas..._ ” it’s barely above a whisper but Chrome can hear it loud and clear. His nails dig into the fruit scented wood and he feels his pupils dilate. 

“ _How do you know?_ ” Chrome whispers back the question. 

“ _Taiju._ ”

 _So Taiju is an alpha._ He never thought to ask. But these new truths have his gut swelling with jealousy. 

He feels his hair grab at his face as he gets on all fours to crawl over to the other. His rope headband is near his sleep bag, taken off for comfort. He hovers right next to Senku, who doesn’t even flinch at the new presence. 

“When I found you in rut here... you smelled so good, why is that?”

“Your brain could be wired to enjoy alpha scent.. I can’t tell you any exact reasoning, not all alphas hate the smell of rut, they just won’t admit it.”

Chrome is moving over the other. So his arms have Senku’s head placed between them. He hears Senku swallow and smirks. Leaning down he whispers. 

“ _Me being this close, does it get you excited?_ ”

Senku laughs at this. But he nods. And Chrome can barely see his amused and haughty expression. He’s shocked when Senku’s own calloused hands press gently against his face. If he had a tail, it would probably start wagging now. 

“ _Are you excited, Chrome?_ ”

It’s Chromes turn to swallow the lump in his throat. His heart spits rapid fire movements into his veins. Biting his lip to discourage any trembling his bones wished to do. 

“ _Yes._ ” His confession is breathless. He knew Senku has some sort of devilish expression under him. Despite that he can tell how embarrassed he is. 

“Tell me, Senku, how is it that you discovered that... you like alphas... what did you and Taiju do?” He wants to emulate it all. His coarse hand runs through Senku’s soft hair that lay against the wood. The other alpha purrs at him. Chromes chocolate eyes widen. He didn’t know alphas could purr. And Senku chuckles at his sudden hesitance. 

Senku’s thumbs wipe gentle against Chromes cheeks. 

“ _Chrome_.” He whispers again. This time his words don’t continue, however, he guides the alpha further down. Until Chrome can feel the purrs rumbling in Senku’s throat. Feel his breath ghosting against his own. It sends a line of goosebumps down his spine. 

The wind rocks against the observatory and although it should be freezing the heat is all too present. 

One deep breath and there is cherry syrup and fine wine- different and slightly less sweet than before. But it’s still alluring nonetheless. 

“You’ve always has such an intense... irresistible scent Chrome,” Senku is confessing to him now, “I almost out right tackled you when I saw you during my rut a few days ago.”

“I want to kiss you,” the combing fingers stop and ball a fist into his hair. He doesn’t mean to show such aggression, but Senku says nothing about the action. In fact, Chrome thinks the mock purrs have gotten a bit louder. 

“What are you waiting for?”

Chrome’s breath shakes out as he tilts downward to press his lips against the others. It’s hesitant. Lips barely pressing against each other. Both soft and gentle. Senku guides him further, to make it deeper. 

It’s electric. And every hair on Chromes body stands on end. Was this because Senku is an alpha? Or is it merely because this is Senku? 

He can’t think on it. Not when the alphas hand has slipped around his head to grab at his fallen brown locks and pull him closer. 

Chrome lowers himself, holding himself steady with his left forearm. His right hand that had been tangled in a platinum and green meadow moves down to touch Senku’s body. And oh how he loves that Senku nips at his bottom lip. 

Their mouths open and their tongues find each other in the dark. Capsuling them between their mouths to rub across each other. Senku tastes like cotton candy and a hint of the ramen spice they had used. It’s odd because he expected it, too, to taste of sweet tart cherries. It’s still welcomed with a small moan.

He licks over Senku’s teeth with his tongue and raises his now closed eyes in surprise. Pulling away and panting lightly. 

“Your fangs- they...” _They’re incredibly dull_. Senku was well kept, and it was odd to see someone who cleans their teeth after breakfast, lunch, and dinner, to have such nice but unsharpened teeth. Chrome had felt his own feel even sharper after Senku had shown him a proper way to clean them. 

Senku laughs and turns his head to the side. “I’m a leper of my own kind, Chrome.. a society filled with so much hate towards me, what do you think happens to those who are open and uncaring of what people think?”

“Senku..” it’s his turn to hold his face. 

“Don’t look at me with pity, Chrome, a few school bullies with a tooth filer and too much time on their hands can’t make me what I’m not.” He laughs, “and it’s good to finally meet someone who isn’t afraid of the unknown, again.” He says all this but Chrome can still feel his tears against his fingertips. The purring becomes louder. Chrome laughs and leans down again to take his lips a little softer this time. 

“You’re an alpha, and that, apparently, is something I like... and if I knew those jerks who did such a horrible thing to you- I would break their necks with my own fangs.”

Senku presses their lips together in response. He laughs light at him through their breaths. “Be my alpha, Chrome.”

“Your wish is my command, alpha.”


End file.
